Team Naruto Uzumaki
by NovaMaster11B2
Summary: 2 years after the fourth shinobi war, Naruto and Ino are in a relationship. Some twists but it's still the same. Jiraiya didn't die. Sasuke was defeated not killed...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hi guys, this is my first ever FanFic so leave advice and feedback in the comments, also I need two news Justus's for Naruto and Ino.**

**Also pairings for:**

**Kiba,**

**Shikamaru and**

**Gaara**

**I do not own Naruto in any way, shape or form.**

**Team Naruto Uzumaki:**

Chapter 1 – Jounin:

It was 5:30 in the peaceful town of Konoha, until moments later all that could be heard was a familiar voice shouting "FUCK YOU!," a mini rasengan being shoved through a bleating alarm clock and a wooden table being destroyed in the process. It could only be Konoha's number one knucklehead ninja, Naruto Uzumaki.

He grabbed his chunin vest and put it on over his standard chunin outfit, he then headed downstairs to grab a cup of instant ramen. To his surprise he found someone who was already cooking food. His girlfriend Ino Yamanaka. He walked over to her then hugged her from behind; she started to giggle, then spun around and kissed him on the lips.

"What are you making?"

"Waffles." She said turning back to the pan.

"Why the sudden change of food?" He commented, confused.

"Because if you keep eating those cups of Ramen then you'll end up as fat as Choji!"

Naruto chuckled and said

"Choji isn't fat, he's pleasingly plump."

They both laughed for a moment before Naruto realised that he would be late for his meeting with the Hokage, Kakashi Hatake.

"I gotta to go Ino, but I'll be back in 5" he shouted as he used the flying thunder god technique to get to the Hokage's office.

Kakashi hadn't changed much since he first became team sevens sensei. Although he had been training and after defeating Obito in the fourth shinobi had gained the power of the eternal mangekyou sharingan. He also had a new mask which was black with red flame detailing. Now 35 he had settled down and married Kurenai (in this story Asuma and Kurenai were never lovers.)

Kakashi roused a little when he heard the blond chunin knock on the door.

"Come In…"He said loudly. And the 9 tails jinjuriki entered. The two of them, obviously being so close, greeted each other like friends instead of a formal way.

"Sensei, it's been a while…"

"It sure has Naruto" Kakashi said laughing a bit.

Naruto walked over to his sensei's desk, took a seat and awaited the news.

"I've got another visitor that's supposed to be with you but seems they're running late, which isn't like them at all… But I won't keep you waiting" Kakashi said, grinning under his mask "As you know Naruto 2 months ago you were in the final round of the jounin exam, when it was interrupted by Sasuke Uchiha…"

Naruto looked down at the ground with the hearing of his former team member's name.

Suddenly though, he heard a very familiar voice ask for permission to enter. He turned his head to see the pinked haired inheritor of the Yin Seal, Sakura Haruno. She smiled brightly at him and took a seat at the 6th Hokage's desk.

"Well because of this and the fact that you two were able to defeat Sasuke… I am happy to tell you…" Naruto's ears pricked up, "That I can award you both the ninja rank of Jounin…"

**A/N: Thanks for reading, short chapter I know but I'll hopefully be releasing one every day (if possible) so stay tuned.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hi guys me again. Still need the pairings for Gaara and Kiba, I had to choose Hinata for Shikamaru because he was important in the chapter. Still waiting on the new Justus for Naruto and Ino, so please suggest.**

**Team Naruto Uzumaki:**

Chapter 2 – Godfather:

"Jounin!" Naruto and Sakura said in unson.

"You heared me." Kakshi said smiling and laughing at his gobsmacked students.

"Kakashi sensei this really is an hon-" she was cut short by naruto screaming

"Finally Jounin! Can you believe it Sakura? Finally our dreams, apart from mine to become hokage, have come true! Wow this is so freaking awesome!"  
Normally at this point Sakura would have beaten the living crap out of him for interupting her and acting like an idiot,however on this occasion she didn't. She simply smiled and gave Naruto a hug and Naruto hugged back. Kakashi was also just as happy as they were and also proud to see what fine ninja they had become.

Just as the two ninja were about to leave the office to tell their friends the good news the silver haired hokage said something...

"Aren't you two forgeting something?"

"Huh?" Said the blue eyed jounin. Kakashi pulled two dark green jounin vests out from his draw and waved them in the air.

Once Naruto accompanied Sakura back to her house he began the journey back to the Uzumaki residence when he look at the watch and realised that the meeting had taken 5 mins, "shit" he thought as he quickly used the 4th's teleportation technique to arive at his house. He saw his girlfriend serving out the waffles but why was she serving out three helping? Naruto adjusted his position outside the house so he could see his table, and sitting at it was none other than his best friend and worlds laziest shinobi, Shikamaru Nara.  
He entered the house and went into the kitchen and kissed Ino on the cheek. He then went over to the table where him and Shikamaru fist-bumped.

"So I take it the Rokudaime told you the news." the black haired man said.

"It's about time he got that rank don't ya think Shikamaru?" Ino stated.

"So you guys knew all along?!" Naruto said as he sweat dropped.

"Dude we weren't allowed to tell you OR Sakura, classification really sucks doesn't it?" Shikakmaru responded. "Well at least you caught up with me and Ino we've been jounin for what know, A year?

"Man I swear you have the attention span and memory of a goldfish, but deffinatly not the energy." Naruto said despairingly, "And the only reason I couldn't the exams last year is because I was perfecting my sage justus with Ero-sennin, where is that old perv anyway?"

"Anyway..." Ino said changing the subject, "I was thinking of trying out for the ANBU black opps in the future so now you're a jounin..."

"Forget it, I wanna be hokage, besides ANBU's creep me out." The whiskered jounin said shivering.

"Oh and by the way Kakashi wants to see Me, you guys and Hinata tommorow for an important job." Naruto raised his eyebrow slightly and leant over towards Shikamaru slowly. "Unfortunatly we'll have to find out for ourselves because it's classified." Naruto sweat dropped.

"Why is everything so freaking secretive?"

"Phh, don't ask me." This time both Naruto and Ino sweat dropped, causing Shikamaru to laugh a bit. "Well I better head-off, I promised Hinata that I would train with her." With that said he walked out of the Uzumaki residence too lazy to use any justu to get to the training ground.

"I swear he never changes..." Ino sighed.

"Well you get used to him after you spend a year training with him to become a jounin."

"I guess, anyway du u wanna go training, because it's pretty much what everyone we know is doing..."

"Yeah sure I've got a justu I'm working on!" As the two walked out of the house, remembering to lock the door. A certain toad sage was sitting on the roof of the old apartment watching him, his long grew hair swaying in the wind. He had also had known about Naruto's promotion to jounin, but as instructed by the hokage, and other jounin from the village, was not allowed to inform Naruto. He jumped silently of the roof and landed with a click as his sandels hit the floor. The sound would've been unnoticable to any other human, but to Naruto this was like a gun shot being fired he spun around in micro seconds and held the legendary sannin by his neck in the air.

"Oh Jiraiya sensei it's you!" Naruto said showing a very happy smile.

"Umm hi Naruto..." The sage said, beginning to choke, "Do you think you could loosen your grip a bit? ..."

"Oh yeah, sorry." The jounin said realising that he still had his hands firmly gripped around his godfathers neck.

"Ya know Naruto," Jiraiya said brushing the dirt and dust of his uniform, "Your dad would be very proud if he could see you now. Just think a jounin, how longs it been, 8, 9 years?

"Ya think?" Naruto said scratching the back of his head.

"Of course I do, your powers now rival him and easily surpass mine." The grey haired man said honestly, "And you look just the same!" Jiraiya said laughing a little,"Oh and by the way I always give my students a present when they reach jounin..." He said removing a scroll from his belt. It was a plain summoning scroll and Jiraiya had no trouble summoning a large, wrapped box out of it. "I think you'll like this." was all he said as Naruto tore the paper of it...

"Wow..." Was all the Uzumaki could say.

Inside the box was a jacket, very much like the one the Yondaime had, exept it was black with white flame detailing and the Japanese symbol for shinobi in red on the back. Also there was a kunai, similar to the one's he had inherited from his father to perform the flying thunder god technique, It had a gold edge to each side and had the formula for the justu on the hilt. And the final thing was a headband, that was in the same style as Jiraiya's, as Naruto had given his to Konahamaru as a gift for passing the chunin exams.

"I really don't know what to say..." Naruto said, a tear welling up in his eye.

"Come on Naruto, we're family it's the least I could do besides my other treat for you is a trip to Ichraku's."

"I see you still know what I'm into, even if you are an old man!"

"Hey I can bust a few moves!" The sensei said irritated by Naruto's insolence.

"Hah more like bust a hip!"

Master and Student spent the whole of the rest of the day laughing and talking together, having no care in the world, But would the next day be so similar?

**A/N I'm still going to try and continue with one a day system even if the chapters are short, this may change due to homework and my internet failing. Advice is always welcome and helpful. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hi guys, i just managed to finish this one today, tomorrow I won't be so lucky but it will be out by at least Friday.**

**I do not own Naruto or Bleach.**

**Team Naruto Uzumaki**

Chapter 3: Two of a kind:

"Ah Naruto glad you could join us even if you are 2 hours late..." Kakashi said in a sarcastic voce, scowling and eyebrow twitching.

(Flash back)

_"Shit, my fucking head... I can't see anything... what in fucking shit is happening? Why are Shikamaru and Ero-sennin sleeping on the floor in my room? Shit, this can't be good..." Said the incredibly hung over Naruto Uzumaki. "Shikamaru get up, we've gotta a freaking meeting with kak... kakashu... kakoji..." After failing to remember, or being ablt to pronounce his sensei's name, collapsed into another deep sleep for an hour._

_(Flash back end)_

"I'm sorry sensei," he said chuckling "I gues me, Shikamaru and Pervy sage hit the streets a little too hard yesterday night"

"I can see that" The hokage said eyeing Shikamaru, who had a bubble coming out of his nose and was fast asleep. Naruto gave him a little nudge causing the bubble to pop, violently waking Shikamaru up and sending him backwards off his chair, much to the amusement of the blonde jounin.

"Well now that you are all awake I can tell you the reason for your four Jounin meeting me here." Said Kakashi as Shikamaru was standing up rubbing his head. "As you all know, normally a Jounin level ninja will lead a three man team."

"Crap I can see where this is going already!" Thought Naruto and Shikamaru.

"Great, a new chance to experience other ninjas skills, I hope I get the cute ones!" Thought Ino.

"Ummmm... I'm no... not so sure about this..." Thought Hinata.

"Well this is now going to be your task. Hinata you'll take team 3."

"Ummmm... ok."

"Ino it's your duty to sensei team 5."

"Hai."

"Naruto and Shikamaru, you'll take 7 and 9."

"Crap" they both said simultaneously.

"You'll meet your teams tomorrow at 8 on their respective training grounds."

"Why, why, why me. I thought It would be some sort of awesome S - ranked mission, but oh know." The angry blonde ranted.

"Just quit it will you... You might get something good out of all of this." Ino said trying to calm him down.

"Phh, that'll be the day." Naruto said, sounding like a 10 year old.

The two walked back to the apartment, not talking until they arrived.

"I could've sworn we locked the door?" Ino said confused.

"Yeah I mean why would we leave it open?" Naruto said.

"Well it doesn't look like the locked was picked, or unlocked with a key... If you asked me it looks like someone removed the whole lock and put it back on." Ino said frowning.

Her boyfriend spotted a small pile of sand on the floor and said, also confused,

"And since when was there sand in Konoha?"

They opened the door and proceeded into their home.

"Doesn't look like anything's moved..." Naruto said, thankful that no one had stolen anything.

He started to walk over to his room when a voice called, "Yo!" from the sofa and a hand was raised. Naruto turned around to see a certain Kazekage sat on his sofa eating ice cream watching tv.

"Gaara... What in fucks name are you doing?! Why in fuck are you in my house?!"

"I'll tell you tomorrow, by the way I need to stay the ni-"

"First of all you break into my house then you want to stay the night..." Naruto shouted. "You know what fine, fucking fine, but you can't talk to me, I have to meet with my team tomorrow."

"Yeah that fine..." Gaara said turning back to the TV.

"What even is this crap anyway?" Naruto said calming down.

"It's called Bleach..."

"Bleach huh, Stupid name"

"Where the hell is he?"

"He was supposed to meat us here 10 minutes ago!"

"Such a drag."  
Just as the last genin spoke a man with yellow hair a sage headband and coat appeared holding a kunai like nothing they had ever seen before.

"Hi." Was all he said as he smiled at the _prosperous_ genin he would be training.

"Alright let's start with all of your names, likes and dislikes and goals for the future." Said the Jounin remembering the first thing his sensei had done. "You emo kid over there let's start with you."

"My name is Kirizuki Kaiten,  
I don't like anything or dislike anything,  
And I want to take revenge on my brother for killing my parents."

"Alright, let me put this to you straight. You are a prick. Why can't people like ever be happy? My parents were killed, but I didn't kill the person who killed them, I bonded with them. Revenge isn't necessary." Naruto said remembering Sasuke.

"Next, you."

"The name is Skikakuma Nara,  
I like sleeping and board games,  
I dislike running around and cleaning,  
I want to be a jounin and Konoha's strategical commander."

"Your Shikamaru's brother, aren't you."

"Yeah."

"It figures."

"And finally you with the red hair..."

"Hi sensei, my name is Kushino Uzumaki,  
My li-"

"Wait what, you're an Uzumaki, h.. how?" Naruto blurted out in utter astonishment.

"Yeah, here is my clan symbol," she said pulling off her shirt, Skikakuma and kirizuki simultaneously having nose bleeds, and sure enough there it was. The whirlpool symbol of the Uzumaki clan tatooed onto the front of her left shoulder.

"But, I thought I was the last one..." Naruto said, also pulling of his shirt to show her. "Who was your mother?"

"Kushuna Uzumaki."

"That's my mother's sister!" The blue eyed jounin said, "That makes us cousins! Where do you live if your parents are dead?"

"I live in one of the council apartments."  
"Well how would you like to stay with me instead? I can offer you food and stuff. My girlfriend cooks the best food ever, wow a real member of my family. After my parent died I thought it was just me"

"Sue, anything to get out of that shit hole sensei!"

"Hey language, your only genin. And by the way call me Naruto, not sensei, I can't be bothered with that crap." All three genin laughed.

"Anyway I will see you guys tomorrow, same place, just a little later. We will begin you're ninja training." Naruto said, cracking his knuckles.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So guys it's been a while, but I had a lot of stuff on so yeah. I know I said that chapter 4 would be out by Friday but, it wasn't. Really sorry, hope you enjoy!**

**Team Naruto Uzumaki**

Chapter 4: Sage mode.

(Two months later)

"Ring ring, ring ring..." Ino was woken from her sleep by the sound of Naruto's new alarm clock. However she did not the hear the sound of Naruto destroying it. She rolled over to the other side of the bed to silence it.

"Strange, he never gets up before the alarm goes off..." She imagined that he had probably gone training so she got dressed into her usual outfit. During the 4th great shinobi war she had gotten quite attached to her shinobi vest, and now wore it unzipped over her standard clothes. She then went downstairs to find the resident Kazekage eating cereal, in the kitchen.

"So Gaara, you never actually told me why you are here..."

"Let's just put it like this: My girlfriend, Matsuri, is having mood swings, due to her pregnancy, so we are just leaving her alone for a few months."

"Wow, so you're going to be a dad Gaara."

"Yeah,"

"That's great news." She said smiling, "Me and Naruto haven't thought about kids yet..."

"Anyway, Ino do you wanna go out and see how naruto is doing with his team, I hear that they are predicted to all pass the chunin exams next week."

"Well, it's funny you should say that, I was just about to head out there."

The two of them headed out to training ground 7 where they found Kiba and Tenten, being very talkative, Tenten blushing a bit, and Naruto insructing Kirizuki, Kushino and Shikakuma while they were sparing.

"Good Shikakuma, use your shadows, Go Kushino, hit him with your attack!" The blond haired sensei was shouting at his students.

"RASENGAN!" Kushino shouted.

"Wood Style: Oak Prison Jutsu!" Kirizuki shouted, as a wooden cage encased him. "Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!" He shouted as a huge dragon twirled through the air and smashed into Kushino sending her flying into the ground.

"I'm not done yet." she said under her breathe. She then opened her eyes... Her pupils had turned into horizontal, black oblongs, her iris had turned yellow and the space between her eyebrows and eyes had turned red. "Sage Mode! Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Suddenly three identical copies of her appeared and began to swirl chakra into a shuriken. As soon as it looked like the move that Naruto was credited for, only on a smaller scale, she hurled it at Kirizuki's Oak prison. Unbenounced to her, Kirizuki had snuck out of his prison, once Shikakuma had released his Jutsu, and was behind Kushino with a kunai held to her neck.

"Great work guys!" Naruto shouted running over to his team. "Kushino, we need to work a bit more on you Rasenshuriken, but you've really improved on your sage mode. Kirizuki great work, remember not all enemies are Kushino's level; you need to find better ways to defeat your opponents. Shikakuma good, you need to put more effort into fighting."

"Hai!" They all shouted.

"Anyway watching you guys train has made me really hungry. Who's up for lunch?"

"Sensei, it's only 10." Kushino said.

"Well I'm up for a break." Shikakuma said.

"Yeah, I'm pretty hungry too." Kirizuki said. Ever since his sensei had told him what he was acting like, Kirizuki had started acting more like Naruto when he was younger.

"Great! Ichiraku's!" He yelled putting on a face that made him look like a six year old. He was just about to leave the training ground when he saw Ino, Gaara, Kiba and Hinata.

"Hey Kirizuki, Kushino, Shikakuma I'll meet you at Ichiraku's later. Go and enjoy yourselves for a while."

"K sensei," Kirizuki said turning away.

"Kiba, long time, no see mate!"

"Same Naruto!" Kiba said showing his fangs like he normally does when he smiles.

"How are you Ten Ten?" Naruto asked another of the Konoha 11.

"Yeah, pretty good, yourself?"

"Yeah, been looking after my cousin and Gaara for about two months."

"Hey I'm the freaking Kazekage, I don't need babysitting!" They all laughed at Gaara's comment.

"Hey do you guys see what I see?" Naruto said putting on a very happy smirk. "Looks like my boy's finally grown up."

They all turned to see Shikamaru walking through the training ground holding hands with Hinata.

"No way..." Ino and Tenten both said.

"Hey Shikamaru!" Naruto shouted to his best mate.

"Naruto!" He shouted back, him and Hinata walking over to join them.

"Hinata, didn't know you were into the lazy type?" Naruto said joking.  
She laughed a bit. She had gotten over her crush on Naruto long ago, and now was able to spend longer than 10 seconds near him without fainting.

"Hey guys." she said. Her appearance had changed. She now wore her headband around her forehead and her hair covered one eye. She wore a jounin vest over her fishnet vest and standard jounin trousers.

"So why did you call us over then?" Shikamaru said.

"Just checking up on everyone, oh and how are you guy's teams doing?"

"I hear not as good as yours." Shikamaru said, Naruto scratching the back of his head. "But yeah,we got a good chance at the chunin exams. I've got a secret weapon on mine, that I bet none of your team can stand up to!"

"Well my team got the highest overall scores for genin!"

"Well we'll just have to see about that then!"

"Mother Fucking bring it!"

"Believe Me, I Fucking Will!"

"Will you just shut the fuck up, both of you?!" Gaara shouted, much to the appreciation of everyone else.

The two of them glared at each other, eyes slitted, growling.

"Sooo..." Ino said breaking the ice. "Naruto's meeting his team for ramen soon, so if you two want to come over for lunch thats fine."

"That'd be nice." Shikamaru said, no longer having a stare off with Naruto.

"Well it was nice meeting up with you guys, but as you know, duty calls..." With that Naruto disappeared using Flying thunder god.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Sorry for the long wait but I finally got this one finished. I hope you enjoy!**

**Team Naruto Uzumaki:**

Chapter 5: The chunin exams!

"Alright guys. You 16 have past both the first and second rounds of the chunin exams." Said special jounin Konohamaru. "This is the preliminary round to find out which 8 will proceed to travel to Kumogakure to participate in the third and final round. The rules are as follows, I can stop the match at any point if I feel that it has been declared. Sage techniques are NOT banned from these years' chunin exams. You may surrender at any point. Those are the rules. You may be killed in these matches. Any questions?"

"Are kekkei genkai permitted?" Kirizuki asked.

"Yes they always have been, your sensei should've told you. Unless his name is Naruto, the he would be too stupid to remember to tell you." Konohamaru said.

"Makes sense, I guess." Said Sakura who was with her team.

"Well I guess we'll get this started! Good luck to you all!" The name randomizer began to spin until it clicked to a stop. "The first match will be Kirizuki Kaiten vs Thaifu Asugaki!"

"You think you got a secret weapon Shikamaru. Wait till you see this kid in action." Naruto thought to himself as the two genin walked down from the balcony onto the fighting area. "He has two kekkei genkai, and will be incredibly hard to beat."

"BEGIN!"

"Fire style: Fireball jutsu! Thaifu shouted, sending a great sphere of fire at Kirizuki.

"Fire huh... Wood style: Great oak wall jutsu!" A massive wall of wood appeared in front of Kirizuki, stopping the scorching fireball. "Water style: Medusa jutsu!" He yelled forming the hand seals horse, rat, boar, bird then hare. Suddenly hundreds of cobras made of water began to shoot out of his wall. He then weaved the last four seals again but this time yelled. "Lightning style: roar of thunder and lightning jutsu." Appearing from a thundercloud at the top of the room were hundreds of needles of blue lightning. Each one flew down and electrocuted a snake. Each electric water snake flew into Thaifu like an arrow into an apple creating 1 cm deep holes all over his body.

"Ghaaaarrkkk..." Thaifu coughed up blood. Kirizuki turned away thinking he'd won the fight, it was a mistake. Thaifu ripped his shirt off to reveal a bandage on his right shoulder with a sealing crest printed on it. He quickly formed the hand signs for the summoning jutsu and smashed his palm into the symbol.

After the smoke had cleared from the summoning Thaifu stood there with and shuriken the size of himself held in one hand. He began flooding it with his chakra turning the edge of the blade incandescent. He hurled it with all his might at Kirizuki and just as it was about to hit Kirizuki when he quickly activated a genjutsu.

All that you could see was Thaifu slumped against the wall with his own shuriken coming out of his back, blood soaking his ninja uniform.

"Ho... How the fuck did you do that?" Thaifu said spluttering.

"That genjutsu allows me to freeze time for up to 20 seconds. It is forbidden because of its immense power. In that time I was took your shuriken and threw it back at you. I then released th jutsu and all that can be seen is you here. That is my second Kekkei genkai along with my wood style." Kirizuki said. "It relates slightly to the Tsukuyomi used by Itatchi Uchiha..."

"So you also know of Itatchi, well you'll be fascinated to know that he had a son!" The Thaifu before Kirizuki suddenly started to disappear into a flock of pitch black crows, each one with the blood red eye of the sharingan piercing through everything each one saw.

Suddenly Thaifu's eyes began to spin clockwise until the unmistakable 3rd stage sharingan was visible. "As you might of guessed that son... was ME!"

Thaifu glared at Kirizuki, expecting him to be cowering in fear, but he said; "Hah, now the real fight begins..." Kirizuki then bit into his finger, causing it to bleed a couple of drops of blood. Then he expertly weaves the signs for the summoning technique. He slammed his bloody palm into the ground. A great white cloud of smoked disappeared from the air and in front of Thaifu stood a 12 foot tall ninja badger standing on its hind legs. In wore armour much like that of Madara Uchiha, but around his head was a badger sage headband, the cloth being black with a white stripe through it. On his back he wore a huge Katana that was wrapped in bandages.

"How may I be of assistance, Kirizuki?" The badger said, starting to yawn.

"We'll I was considering a double attack..."

"To be honest," the badger said "I can't really be bothered to do this so..." With that he fell over into a deep sleep. Kirizuki sweat dropped.

"Well it looks like we'll be doing it the old fashioned way..." Kirizuki said as he went through the signs Ox, Hare and Monkey.

"Chidori!" He yelled as a ball of lightning began to crackle in his hand.

"Hah, a move like that won't even land a scratch on me!" Thaifu said with a smirk prominent on his face.

"Bring it on! I'll hold you to that!" Kirizuki said as he began his run towards Thaifu. Thaifu had already started weaving the signs for Great Fire Ball jutsu. He was just about to perform the last one when a snake like piece of wood split his hands apart. Then it began spiral around his arms, legs and body until he was immobilised.

"I guess the eye that is famed for its optical abilities can't even see a massive badger moving." He looked over to his left, where the voice was coming from, to see The Ninja badger called Kegawa standing feet square, his hands in the serpent seal, the wood coming out of the ground in front of him. He turned back just as the lightning was inches from his face! Then nothing... He turned to see the Procter, special jounin Konohamaru holding the wrist of Kirizuki.

"I might as well stop one death today..." he said."The winner is Kirizuki Kaiten.

"Awesome work Kirizuki!" Kushino shouted blushing slightly. Naruto had noticed this.

"Yeah great job!" Naruto and Shikamaru both said.

"Ya know, he's really something, It's like the Shodai vs. Madara all over again..." A voice chuckled from behind Naruto. He turned around to see a silver haired man wearing a mask.

"Yeah just more badger and a little less fox." Naruto said to his former teacher.

"So explain to me, how did you train him so well in such a short time?"

"I created another dimension for us to train in. We'd been in there for 3 years, which for you guys was 2 months. But we haven't changed in age or appearance."

"I see that studying your father's scrolls has improved your power dramatically."

"Yeah, now I can seal anything into anything and travel faster than the Sage of Six Paths himself!"

"I wouldn't say that, Naruto. I don't think anyone can do that... Anyway what about the rest of your team?" Kakashi said.

"Well there's my cousin, Kushino. She's been training with the toads and has almost mastered sage mode, and learnt the rasenshuriken." Naruto said feeling proud of her. "And Shikamaru's brother. They reflect each other exactly; lazy, clever and unbeatable at shougi.

"Well I expect great things from those two..." Kakashi said disappearing in a puff of smoke.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Long wait, I know. I've been away so I've only got this done. It's longer, so enjoy…**

**Team Naruto Uzumaki.**

Chapter 6: Mission!

The name generator began to spin again and slowly clattered to a halt...

"The next match will be Amika against Ken"

A boy in a green jumpsuit with thick eyebrows readied himself to jump off the balcony his shiny bowl haircut swaying in the wind as he stood there. You could see a glint of metal off his headband which he wore around his waist.

"Fight for the spirit of youth Ken!" A very excited rock lee shouted after him.

"Yes, Lee sensei!" Ken yelled back his eyes burning with passion.

"Go get em, Lee look alike!" Naruto said giving him a pat on the back. With that

Ken forward flipped of the balcony.

Then his opponent hopped down off the balcony her sandals kicking up a little dust as she landed she wore a fishnet shirt and black skin-tight shorts. Over her shirt she wore a V-necked T with claw marks through the front. Her hair was long and black covering half over her face. Her eyes shone blue like the sky and she had a ring through her nose, on the side of her face that wasn't covered by hair. She also had a leather sash across her body with scroll pouches on it. And finally on her back was a large sword showing similar design to, the legendary shinigami, Ichigo Kurosaki's shikai sword zangetsu wrapped in bandages. Her headband was positioned around her neck and was that of the village hidden in the clouds.

"Let the match begin!" Konohamaru said taking a step back and raising his hand.

Ken surged forward launching a flying kick In Amika, she just dodged a startled expression on her face.

_He moves incredibly fast, I can only just keep up with him... _She thought to herself taking a kunai out of her pouch and spinning it around her finger.

"You're pretty fast, and cute." She said smiling at him.

"I thank you, but you should be focussing on your enemy!" he said launching his fist at her this time. She tried her best to dodge him but he just knocked her shoulder causing her to spin around. She then tried to slash down his midsection with the kunai but he dodged to his left and then jabbed again at her face this time she caught his punch and pushed him back, putting some space between the two. She then grabbed the handle of the zanpakuto-style sword on her back and swung it over her head. The tip was now facing Ken.

He pulled out a kunai and held so that the blade was coming out of the bottom of his closed fist. He then widened his stance and prepared for her attack.

She ran at Ken and tried to slash him, but he deflected it with his knife and momentarily knocked it out of her hand, she quickly got a hold of it again, so he jumped back and prepared for the second bout.

_It appears that when she is separated from her sword her amount of chakra drops. So to beat her I've got to get rid of that sword! _Ken thought locking eyes with her. _I've got a plan_... He thought as he began to unwind bandages from his wrists.

He disappeared from view, to quick for the normal eye to follow. He appeared and kicked Amika under her chin causing her to drop her sword. He continued with kicks to the midsection until she was 15 metres in the air he then threw his bandages around her grew tight. They the flipped upside down and began a violent spin toward the ground. Just at the last nanosecond Ken jumped away leaving Amika head first in the ground. He was about to shout in victory but he saw a figure standing with a sword appearing through the cloud of dust. She was wearing a white mask over her face and you could see yellow pupils piercing through the mask. She made a sound like a distorted scream when she opened her mouth.

Ken bombarded her with shuriken, but she smashed them away with her arm. She then used sonido to travel faster than sound behind Ken.

"GAARRRKKK!" he said as he saw the tip of her sword coming out of his shoulder...

In the Hokage's office

"For god's sake, I survived a war against the Akatsuki, but this paperwork is more of an enemy than they were!" Kakashi ranted from his desk.

"Kakashi, Naruto wishes to enter..." Kurenai said poking her head through the door.

"Please, let him in, please, PLEASE!" Naruto walked in to see what seemed like an empty desk.

"Ummm... Where's Kakashi sensei?"

"Just look over the paper..." Kurenai said.

Suddenly a head of silver, gravity defying hair popped up from a mountain of papers and starred at Naruto.

"Aha, Naruto. You wanted to see me?"

"Yes sensei, you see I was wondering about something..." Naruto said.

"I'm open to questions!" Kakashi said, doing his signature eye smile.

"I was just wondering... WHY THE FUCK WASN'T I TOLD THAT MY FREAKING COUSIN WAS IN THE VILLAGE!" Naruto screamed at Kakashi who had sunk back behind the paperwork stacks.

"Well you see Naruto," Kakashi said standing up and redeeming his dignity as Hokage "she transferred to this village already a Genin, after her Mum, your aunt was murdered by a rouge ninja assassin named Shoa kishimoto... She arrived on the day that we were choosing teams. We believe that there is a chance that this ninja will go for her next, so we put her in a team with Konoha's strongest shinobi, and her relative."

"Oh, it makes more sense now, thank you Kakashi." Naruto said taking a slightly more serious tone.

"We made sure that she got put in a team with Kirizuki, he is truly a worthy chunin." Kakashi said performing another eye smile.

The preliminaries.

Ken moved forward, self extracting the blade from his chest. He clasped his hand over the wound ceasing the bleeding slightly.

"I guess I got to take it" He said taking a small ball, about the size of a pea out of his pouch and bit on it. Suddenly his wound started to fizzle, he gritted his teeth as his body started to rebuild itself from the inside out. Finally a new layer of skin appeared under his green jump suit.

"Can I take the weights of now lee sensei?" Just then in a small yellow flash Naruto appeared on the balcony, a special tri-pronged kunai in his grasp.

"Go ahead Ken!" Lee yelled at his student his fist punching the air as he spoke.

Ken pulled of his green jumpsuit to reveal a weighted vest, weighted tricep bands, weighted bicep bands, weighted thigh bands, weighted shin bands and another green jumpsuit underneath.

"Ahh, sooo much better!" he said as he threw the vest behind him. Everyone watched as the vest landed on the arena floor making a crater 5 meters wide and two meters deep.

"He threw that... Kushino said her mouth wide open.

"Let me guess he has learnt the 8 gates from you as well lee?" Naruto asked.

"Indeed he has, Naruto!" Naruto sighed.

"And here was me, thinking that we were just gonna keep it to Kakashi, Gai, you and me.

"He is capable of controlling them; I taught him everything I know." Lee said, a smile coming onto his face.

"Well then, how many can he open? Naruto said, a serious tone creeping into his voice.

"7, I did not teach him how to open the 8th for obvious reason." Lee said staring down at his student who had assumed the standard taijutsu stance.

"Clever thinking as always lee!" Naruto said scratching the back of his head. "If it looks like he cannot continue after the seventh gate, we must break the fight up, because this girl will be a little too much for Konohamaru even at his level."

"I'm sure he will win but, I'm ready, as always. How do you intend to get down there in time?"

"How do you think, lee?" Naruto said sighing.

"When did you put a flying thunder god formula on him?!" Lee said admiring Naruto's handiwork.

"When I gave him a pat on the back." Naruto said giving a smug smile.

"Truly amazing Naruto, truly amazing..." Lee said, once again admiring his fellow sensei.

"Just what the hell are you?!" Ken said to his opponent.

"I am Amika's inner self, I am her hate and evil, I am a hollow!" Amika said in a raspy voice, finishing her sentence with another ear shattering scream.

"A hollow huh, I heard about them in the stories of Ichigo Kurosaki. Especially a group called the vizard's who Ichigo had some affiliation with. They were humans that could call upon a hollow mask at will. I also know that you won't be able to sustain that mask for longer than 5 minutes, or if it is broken so if that happens... I win..." He slid his feet apart and put his fists by his waist.

"Third gate: gate of life. OPEN! He shouted his skin began to turn red.

_His power is unbelievable, what jutsu is this... _Kirizuki thought to himself looking in awe at Ken.

"Fourth gate: gate of pain. OPEN! He yelled even louder, the veins in his head intensifying and bulging.

"Fifth gate: Gate of c...cl...closing, OOPEEENNN! He shouted this so loud that the walls of the arena began to creak.

"SIXTH GATE: GATE OF JOY. OOOOPPPPPPEN!" Tiles on the floor around his feet began to crack at smash.

He wiped drops of blood from around his mouth. His hair flailing madly around his head.

"You lose!" He put simply.

He appeared under and kicked her square in the chin; _dammit her sword is weighing her down… _He thought.

"SEVENTH GATE: GATE OF SHOCK... OPEN!" While she still in the air a green aura appeared around him, he then spun around on the spot and kicked her in the elbow, dislocating it and her shoulder, breaking her arm, collar bone and wrist at multiple points. She screamed dropping her sword. He then kicked her in the stomach faster than the speed of sound sending her up into the air again. _I know what's coming now I just need to cut the bandages. _She thought reaching for a kunai. But, before she could touch the cold metal of the kunai he appeared in front of her. She put her working arm in front of her face trying to protect her mask from smashing. However, Ken's fist simply destroyed her other arm as well. She was now falling, fast! He darted in top of her for the last time and delivered a chakra infused axe kick to her mask, shattering it. He had beaten her. He slowly stood up his legs barely able to support him, and with his last bodies efforts he started to carry Amika out to the medical room, he liked that she called him cute. He found her cute as well. He got another pill out of his ninja pouch and began to chew on it. His red skin started to return to normal.

She began to wake up and saw him carrying her bridal style, she just snuggled in closer to his chest and closed her eyes due to slipping into unconsciousness

Back to the Chunin exams.

"The next match will be... Shikakuma Nara vs. Fu Takashi." Konohamaru said kicking a stone away.

Shikakuma walked down the stairs, unlike everyone else and took his place in the middle of the arena. His opponent Fu was also from the village hidden in the clouds, on the same team as Amika. She wore a shirt with one sleeve missing. Her headband was slanted over her right eye, and was made of white material. She wore a short skirt that went down to her mid thighs. Her shirt was shoulderless and revealed a fishnet vest underneath. Her hair was white and in a style like Ino's.

"Troublesome, but it can't be helped, ho hum..." Shikakuma said inspecting his nails.

"Let's do this, lazy boy!" Fu said smiling at Shikakuma.

"Flirting isn't gonna help you fight, as shown by your teammate." Shikakuma said putting his hands in his pockets.

_God Amika you were right, these guys from Konoha are hot... _She thought blushing unnoticeably.

Shikakuma started to fiddle with his earring. "You know, I'm not gonna hesitate in killing you, so you get the first move..."

"I'd like to see you try!" She said blowing him a kiss. Shikakuma found her unbelievably attractive, but focused on the fight.

She tried to rush him but he sunk into to ground.

_He must've used a genjutsu..._ She thought.

"Kai!" She shouted but nothing happened.

"Naruto sensei, why didn't anything happen when she shouted Kai?"

"Well, you see Kushino, Shikakuma isn't using genjutsu. I and he have been working on a very difficult jutsu to master.

"Uh hu..." She said understanding what the jinjuriki said.

"It's more of a transformation jutsu, in which Shikakuma transforms himself into a shadow. He can throw kunai shuriken in his current form, but they are shadows also and when he 'leaves the shadows', so to speak, the ninja tools do aswell..."

"Wow I didn't know he was that advanced... Or clever." Kushino said staring down at Shikakuma.

"Clever, the kid is a fucking genius. His brother took him for an iQ test once. Do you know what he scored? 190!" Naruto said.

"WHAT!" Kushino shouted, attracting a few stares.

"He's probably won the match in 50 different ways in his head!" Naruto said turning his attention back to the fight.

Shikakuma appeared out of his shadow behind her one hand in his pocket, the other one spinning a shuriken. _If this works, I'll win!_ He thought putting on a smirk.

Just as his legs were coming out of the ground, thousands of paper bombs started to fly out of the tiled floor with him behind Fu.

"Explode!" He yelled his hands in the ram shape. As the paper bombs began to explode. However the last thing that he saw was Fu ripping her headband off.

_Dammit I thought I had her!_ He thought knowing and seeing exactly what she had done.

"Hmm. didn't expect to see that technique here..." Naruto said leaning his elbows against the rail.

"What technique?" Kirizuki said raising an eyebrow.

"It's called Izanagi. Izanagi is a genjutsu that is cast on the user instead of others and is the most powerful amongst this type of genjutsu. When activated, the caster removes the boundaries between reality and illusion within their personal space. To a degree this allows the user to control their own state of existence, but it is normally only active for the briefest of moments." Naruto said standing back up and facing Kirizuki.

"Wow, how do you know all this Sensei?" Kushino said in awe of Naruto's knowledge.

"Well you learn a lot of things when you're a jounin..." He said, quickly pocketing his 'Official Ninja Guide to all Kinjutsu and Doujutsu'.

"Oh really...?" Kirizuki said raising an eyebrow.

"Naruto Uzumaki?"

"Holy mother of shit!" Naruto yelled rather loud.

"Well he did say he was scared of ANBU..." Ino said giggling at her boyfriend who looked like he'd crapped himself.

"Lord Hokage has sent for Kirizuki, Ken, Lee, Shikamaru and you." The ANBU said through his mask. Naruto looked around to see that everyone else who was supposed to leave except himself and Kirizuki were gone.

"I can't leave now! A member of my team is fighting!" Naruto said, wanting to support Shikakuma.

"Lord Hokage has sent Captain Yamato to supervise your team." The ANBU said showing no emotion.

"Oh I guess I could go for 5 minutes..." Naruto said scratching his chin. "Alright grab my arm Kirizuki." He said beckoning to his student. "Ready? I thought you were!" He said not waiting for Kirizuki to reply. They then disappeared in a flash of yellow.

In the Hokage's office

Naruto and Kirizuki entered to see everyone else had already arrived, despite him using flying thunder god.

"Now that you're all here, I assume that you're expecting a explanation?" The silver haired Hokage said looking at each person. They all nodded slowly.

"Well we have had a mission given to us by the village hidden in the sand... They want us to send a five man squad, to rescue a chunin level Kunoichi that was kidnapped by an unknown being. Any question?" Kakashi said in a serious tone.

"When do we leave?" Shikamaru said yawning.

"Tomorrow." Kakashi said simply.

"What about the Chunin exams?" Kirizuki said.

"Unfortunately, the Chunin Exams will continue as planned, however you two have been removed from the finals. Fortunately though, you would've been fighting each other so it doesn't affect the competition. Also on the plus side, due to the skill you have shown in the preliminaries, I am proud to reward you both the rank of Chunin." Kakashi said doing yet another eye smile. Kirizuki and Ken's faces lit up with excitement. "Here are you're vests." He said handing each of the boys an olive green jacket wrapped in plastic. They both immediately ripped the vest out and put them on, Kirizuki messing up his hair, which normally looked like Kakashi's only purple with a white stripe through, showing his similarity to a badger.

"Report to me tomorrow at seven, before your departure." Kakashi said pointing to the door. The all headed out, Naruto and Shikamaru with there hands in their pockets, Kirizuki walking beside them. Lee and Ken were behind them, Lee high fiving Ken for his achievement.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Alright guys! I'm back; I was completely lost for ideas though. So, Shikakuma beat Fu, and has been entered into the final. We will start this chapter from the end of that match.**

**I don't own Naruto (I wish I did) or any of its characters, apart from the ones that I made up.**

**Team Naruto Uzumaki**

Chapter 7: Passing of a Sensei.

"Hell yeah another Victory for my team!" Naruto yelled his fists pumping the air.

"Good work!" Kushino shouted down to her teammate.

Shikakuma turned around, with a big grin on his face (which he only saves for special occasions), scratching the back of his head. He walked up the metal stairs to where everyone was to receive a few high fives and pat on the backs.

"The preliminaries will continue tomorrow, here at 9." Konohamaru said turning to head out of the door.

In Naruto's apartment.

"Kushino you're dinner is ready!" Naruto yelled from down the hallway.

"Sure thing Naruto!" said Kushino running down the hallway.

She and Naruto sat down at the table consisting of Ino, Gaara, Shikamaru and Shikakuma.

"I didn't know you guys were coming for dinner she said picking up her chopsticks.

"Neither did I..." Shikakuma said spinning his pair around his fingers, like he normally does with his Kunai and shuriken.

"Oh yeah, Shikakuma, Kushino. I and Shikakuma are going away for a while for an A-Rank mission. It could take us from a day to a month so unfortunately we won't be there for the rest of the Chunin exams... However, Captain Yamato will be supervising you guys and Gaara will be doing the same for Shikamaru's team." Naruto said as Gaara gave a nod of approval.

"When are you leaving?" Kushino said looking at her sensei.

"Tomorrow, around 10." Naruto said slurping down some ramen.

"Ok." She said turning back to her meal.

"Well I'm done" he said rubbing his belly.

"Yeah me to..." Gaara said slouching back in his chair.

Soon everyone had finished and they all sat for an hour telling jokes and talking.

"Umm, you know what guys I'm gonna go take a walk..." Naruto said standing up.

"Ok, don't be long!" Ino said giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

He then left the room with the fourths jutsu.

"I swear that guy needs to learn how to use a door..." Shikamaru said shaking his head.

Naruto landed on the top of the Hokage offices. He often travelled over to this side of the village to think. He would think about personal things like friends, love and especially his mother and father. He would stare at his fathers face, carved into the rock, and just stare. He wished that his father could've been there to have helped him learn jutsu, congratulated him when he became a ninja and a Chunin, and been in the picture that was taken when he was granted the rank of Jounin. He wished that his mother could greet him every time he got home. But no. He was all alone. A tear dropped from his chin.

He jumped from the tower onto the top of Minato Namikaze's stone complexion and looked across the village. The village, that one day he wished he could protect just like his father did. Then he heard a voice from behind him.

"Naru... Naruto..." The voice was weak and filled with pain.

"Hello?" He said turning around.

He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

His sensei was lying against the wall hand reaching out to Naruto. Covered in cuts and bruises, but, what was most unbearable to see for Naruto was the blade the was used by Sasuke Uchiha coming out of his chest. The sixth Hokage's mask had been ripped off and it showed a face very much like you would expect, only blood staining his teeth and flowing from his mouth.

"I thou... Thought I could *cough, cough* stop hi... him." Kakashi said spluttering blood from his mouth.

"Who?!" Naruto said already at his teacher's side.

"Sa... Sasuke..." Kakashi said turning to face Naruto. "Naruto... I know that I won't see the morning light tomorrow... But I entrust the village to you. You were *cough, cough* always the *cough* Hokage of the village."

"Sensei..." Naruto said tears flowing freely down his face and landing on Kakashi's Jounin vest.

"You know Naruto, I always preferred you *cough, cough, cough* to *cough* him. You reminded me of... Obito and your fartherrr..." Kakashi his eyes closing, speaking his last words.

"I swear on my life, I will kill that BASTARD SASUKE! I used to think he was my friend, but he is worse than scum! He has never done anything for me, when I did everything for him! He claims that he is an avenger, I'LL SHOW HIM A FUCKING AVENGER!" His pupils became slits and the whisker marks on his cheeks intensified, his sensei dead in his arms "NOOOOOOO!" He roared, his face stained his tears and Kakashi's blood.

**A/N: Thanks for reading, I need more reviews though! Theirs is going to be a time skip now, so next episode will be a summary of what's happened to everyone mentioned in the story so far.**

**I really appreciate all of the Favourites and stuff. Almost 4000 views! (I know it's not that many compared to other people, but it's still an achievement.) Yeah, I need more reviews now! And put some authentic Japanese names in, as you can guess, I'm shit with names.**

**So tune in next time! **


End file.
